Dawn Of Dread
by awesomebug586
Summary: The brave and loyal Crowstar is dead, and Hawktalon has taken his place as leader. However, Hawkstar is a corrupt and evil leader, bent on destroying the clans, and ruling the forest, as a single clan, Hawkclan. It is up to brave and fearless warriors to take back what they love, and reunite the other clans, in a battle that will change the clans forever.
1. Prologue

In a forest far far away, there lived 4 clans, Thunderclan, Riverclan, Shadowclan and Windclan. They all lived in peace and harmony, until one day, Crowstar, the brave and fearless leader of Thunderclan mysteriously died in his sleep. His deputy, the fierce and ambitious Hawktalon, rose to Crowstar's position, as Hawkstar.

"All clanmates gather at the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Hawkstar's voice roared over the clan, his sharp amber eyes glaring at the clan, as everyone sat down, save for the newborn kits in the nursery, being watched by their mothers. "It is a shame that Crowstar, the beloved Thunderclan leader, has passed away in his sleep" Hawkstar began, his voice somber, as cats began to dip their heads in respect for their past leader. "But, do not fear, I, as Hawkstar, will lead this clan to glory!" Pride glowed in Hawkstar's eyes, as cats began to chant "Hawkstar! Hawkstar! Hawkstar!".

When every cat stopped chanting, Hawkstar began to speak again, "However, there will be some new, rules. I announce, that in order to have more warriors at our line, all kits will begin training at 4 moons old". Murmurs and gasps filled the clan, and some queens hissed at Hawkstar. "You can't do that!" Mistpelt hissed, putting her tail around her kit, Rainkit. Hawkstar glared at Mistpelt, restraining a growl, "Leader's word is law. Remember that". Mistpelt let out a low hiss, but said nothing else.

Hawkstar continued with the next part of his speech. "Nightpelt, do you accept the role of deputy?" He asked, flicking his tail at the pitch black tom. Nightpelt looked surprised, but he nodded. "I do." He had pride and ambition in his voice. "Very well." Hawkstar flicked his tail back and forth, looking at the nervous clan in front of him

"Clan dismissed"


	2. Hope

It has been 4 moons since the bitter ruling of Hawkstar had begun. Countless warriors and apprentices have been lost, due to Hawkstar's constant and useless wars against other clans. It truly was an awful time. But, even in the brink of despair, there was still hope. It was small, but still, there was hope for a better future.

Foxkit and her siblings, Redkit and Flamekit sat outside the nursery, watching the snow slowly fall down to the ground, covering the ground in a light sheet of snow. Warriors walked in and out of camp, some carrying fresh kill, while others talked about the weather. Flamekit let out a meow of excitement "That'll be us someday! I just know it!.". Foxkit let out a mew of amusement "Well, try to avoid this.". She then playfully tackled Flamekit, who fell down, due to surprise. "Hey! No fair! You didn't even warn me!" She growled, trying to get out of her sister's paws. "Warriors don't warn other warriors." She teased. Redkit rolled his eyes, as their mother, Birchwing came into the nursery.

"Come on you two." She mewed, licking Foxkit's and Pumpkinkit's pelts. "Today's a big day for you three! You need to look as best as you can!" Foxkit felt confused, but then she remembered that today was her apprentice ceremony! Foxkit and Flamekit let out a mew of excitement "I can't wait! When is Hawkstar going to do it?". Birchwing finished cleaning Redkit, as she turned towards the two "I think he's going to do it very soon, so we better head out now.".

As the cats padded out to the Highrock, they saw the battle-scarred leader walking up the big rock, his eyes solemn, as if in deep thought about something. "All cats come to the highrock for a clan meeting.". The leader roared, his voice rough and harsh. As soon as everyone was seated, Hawkstar began.

"We have 3 kits who have reached 4 moons of age, and are ready to become apprentices! Foxkit, Flamekit, and Redkit please step up.". As the 3 kits began to walk up to Hawkstar, Foxkit noticed her mom's look of discomfort. What was wrong? Was she not proud of them? After what felt like a externity, she and her siblings reached the top of the Highstone, next to the famous Thunderclan leader.

"Redkit, until you are ready to be a warrior, you will be called Redpaw, and your mentor will be Stormlight. Flamekit, until you are ready to be a warrior, you will be called Flamepaw and your mentor will be Birdheart.". Finally, It was time for Foxkit's name and mentor! "Foxkit, until you are ready to be a warrior, you will be called Foxpaw and your mentor will be Leafsong." Foxpaw walked up to her new mentor, touching noses with her "You're doing great..." she whispered into Foxpaw's ears.

"Redpaw! Flamepaw! Foxpaw"


	3. The Beginning Of The End

Several moons have past since Foxpaw, Flamepaw and Redpaw became apprentices. Not much had changed in the clan, and the battles themselves seemed to slow down. Currently, Foxpaw, Flamepaw and Redpaw were on a dawn patrol with AcornTail, the medicine cat, and his apprentice, Spiderpaw who came in order to restock on herbs.

Acorntail drew in a quick breath, clawing at the ground to retrieve the parsley stuck in the ground. "Actually, you 4 should carry on without us. I'll see you in the Med Den, Spiderpaw." He gave a quick smile, beckoning the 4 apprentices to carry on their patrol.

As the 3 continued down the territory, there was a chilling silence surrounding the forest. "Something doesn't feel right about this..." Spiderpaw mewed in fear. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat Spiderpaw, we're on our territory! Those big bad Shadowclan cats can't hurt us!" Foxpaw mewed with pride. Suddenly Flamepaw suddenly stopped,causing Redpaw to bump into her. "What's the hold up mouse-brain?!" He hissed, annoyed. Flamepaw's fur stood on edge, her only words being "We need to go back to camp. Now!"

The 4 cats ran though the territory. "What's the big deal?! Foxpaw said, leaping over large sticks and rocks in her path. "I don't know, but I feel something terrible is about to happen." Flamepaw said, giving a quick shudder, as the cats launched into the clearing of the camp. They skidded to a halt, seeing something in the middle of camp.

It was Birchwing, her pelt soaked with blood, and teeth marks on her throat. 


	4. Chapter 4

The 3 apprentices stood in shock at the limp corpse of their mother. Spiderpaw walked up to Birchwing and placed his paw on her chest, before looking up and shaking his head. "No..." Flamepaw said...tears trickling down her pelt, "WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR MOTHER?!" she yowled, angrier than ever. Hawkstar and Nightpelt walked up the apprentice, and Foxpaw noticed something horrible, Nightpelt's claw was stained in blood, her mother's blood!

"Your mother refused to kit for me, so I ordered Nightpelt to kill her, and since you kits have her blood, you are all exiled, now go, before you join your mother..." Hawkstar snarled, his claws unsheathed. Foxpaw was shocked, she and her siblings were exiled? She didn't know where to go, where to eat, this couldn't be happening! "GO GET OUT OF OUR TERRITORY!" Hawkstar's voice roared, and the 3 cats ran out of camp, as fast as they could.

As they ran, Foxpaw looked back on the territory she had grown and loved, she made a decision, they needed to go to Windclan for help. Windclan had always helped Thunderclan with their problems, and Foxpaw knew they would accept the 3 in a heartbeat. They stopped near the border separating Thunderclan and Windclan to catch their breathes. "What do we do now?" Her sister asked, her voice shaking. Foxpaw cleared her throat "We need to go to Windclan, It's our only hope.".

Flamepaw and Redpaw looked at Foxpaw with a look that said "Are you kidding me?" when they heard a voice. They quickly jerked back in fear of being spotted by Nightpelt or worse, but, on the other side, was a gray she-cat, a look of concern on her face. "What are you 3 cats doing out here, alone?" She asked, a sweet voice reassuring the 3 cats.

Foxpaw looked at the mysterious she-cat with a look of fear on her face "We were exiled by Hawkstar...for being born by a cat who refused to kit for him...". The she-cat gasped, running to them. "You poor things! Why would Hawkstar do this? Come along, I'm sure Brackenstar will accept you. My name is Silvertail, by the way" Silverear had a weak smile on her face, masking the pain and misery she felt. "We'll come with you. We need a place to sleep for the night anyways" Foxpaw said, prepared to start a new life with her siblings, a new life. Foxpaw felt a warm feeling walking with the she-cat, no longer feeling fear, as they walked into Windclan territory.


End file.
